When Darkness and Ghost Masters fall in love
by dalishiki510
Summary: RolandShipping Lemon!


Le mancava l'ispirazione… negli ultimi giorni si era buttata a capofitto nel suo nuovo romanzo ed era riuscita a scriverne energicamente i primi capitoli.. tuttavia qualche volta anche a lei capitava di rimanere a corto di idee per proseguire nei suoi manoscritti.

Una passeggiata rilassante per gli immensi corridoi della Pokemon League a quest'ora di notte era come un toccasana per la sua mente creativa.

"Ahh p-più veloce..NHhhhh" Una voce stranamente familiare attirò immediatamente la sua attenzione… una voce femminile che sembrava provenire dagli appartamenti privati di Renbu.

Si accorse che effettivamente la porta che conduceva alla camera del suo collega era socchiusa.

"Possibile? Renbu…con una ragazza? E io che pensavo che l'unico suo interesse fosse allenarsi per tutto il santo giorno.."

"NON FERMARTIII! STO PER…" Questo era un vero e proprio grido di piacere…

"No… non posso.. è violazione della privacy… poi è decisamente disdicevole… meglio che torni in camera mia!" Shikimi si volse subito intenzionata a tornare indietro ai suoi alloggi..ma la sua irrefrenabile curiosità le bloccò le gambe ancor prima di iniziare ad avviarsi, facendole intraprendere invece la strada fino a farla appoggiare delicatamente alla porta che la separava dallo spettacolo per cui era tanto curiosa. Poteva sentire ancora più distintamente gli ansimi della coppia all'interno della stanza. Con minuziosa attenzione iniziò a sbirciare attraverso la fessura…notò subito le larghe spalle dell'amico mentre era ancora impegnato nei suoi ritmici movimenti. Lo vide spingere avanti e indietro furiosamente, evidentemente arrivato al culmine del suo atto sessuale.

In tale situazione voyeuristica Shikimi iniziava a percepire la sua biancheria inumidirsi considerevolmente e la zona fra le sue gambe le pulsava in modo quasi doloroso..strinse e strofinò le gambe leggermente fra loro nel tentativo di calmare questa nuova sensazione ma niente sembrava riuscire a placare lo stato in cui stava entrando.

Era sempre stata una ragazza molto riservata e dava tutta se stessa esclusivamente ai suoi adorati Pokemon e ai suoi romanzi. Non conosceva il sesso in modo personale, amava leggere storie libidinose e sfrenate ma la sua conoscenza si limitava alle sole parole scritte.

"Ahhh Caitliiiiiiin!" Renbu era arrivato alla sommità del suo orgasmo rilasciando ogni sua sostanza a coprire il corpo della piccola ragazza sotto di lui.

"Re-Renbu…-Caitlin prese un sospiro profondo riuscendo a regolare la sua respirazione- avere questi incontri con te è sempre soddisfacente, ma ti sarei grata se non arrivassi a sporcarmi in questo modo.."

Renbu sogghignò leggermente tirandola stretta a lui "Oh andiamo.. non fare sempre la parte della principessina raffinata..Non mi sembra ti dispiaccia questa mia rudezza".

Caitlin sbuffò teatralmente per poi accoccolarsi fra la forti braccia di Renbu "Zitto ora, voglio riposare" disse severamente prima di addormentarsi profondamente.

Shikimi rimase impietrita per qualche istante.. era del tutto logico che quella voce femminile le sembrasse tanto familiare… ma mai e poi mai si sarebbe aspettata di vedere Renbu e Caitlin fare sesso.

Si rifugiò velocemente nella sua stanza chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Respirava pesantemente, ma non era sicura che fosse per la corsa appena praticata. Chendelure le si avvicinò preoccupata vedendo la sua allenatrice rossa in viso e ansimante.

"eheh calma Hino, è tutto ok" la tranquillizzò subito Shikimi.

"Penso sia meglio andare a dormire un po'" si disse sperando di fermare definitivamente quel bruciore che ancora sentiva così sublimante.

Sdraiata sul suo letto nella sola biancheria intima e collant cercò di rilassarsi. Tuttavia la dolce morbidezza delle sue lenzuola che le carezzavano il corpo ad ogni minimo movimento non le permetteva di chiudere occhio, al contrario, la scena a cui aveva assistito poco tempo prima le tornava in mente sempre più ostinatamente.

Desiderosa di placare quel sentimento così potente fece scivolare le mani sul suo corpo. Le azioni che ne seguirono sembravano essere compiute inconsciamente. Mentre con una mano passava le dita sfiorando dapprima le labbra carnose, leccando dolcemente i polpastrelli per poi farli scivolare lungo il collo fino alle clavicole e passare poi a stuzzicare il seno esuberante. Il suo tocco divenne sempre più energico, afferrando il seno sinistro con forza e intrufolando le dita sotto il tessuto di merletto nero iniziò a pizzicare audacemente il capezzolo già turgido dall'eccitazione. Man mano che le sue carezze divenivano più intense anche i suoi sospiri si trasformavano in gemiti sussurrati.

Fece scorrere l'altra mano lungo la sua vita e i fianchi iniziando a strofinare le cosce e sfiorarle con la punta delle unghie. Prese a tracciare piccoli cerchi fino ad arrivare al loro interno toccando la sua zona privata. Si rese conto che ora era completamente bagnata tanto che anche i collant si presentavano fradici in quel punto. Sorrise leggermente fra un rantolo e l'altro. Desiderava di più, voleva quella sensazione amplificata di cento volte e toccare il suo apice gloriosamente.

Ormai da qualche minuto da quando aveva iniziato questa attenzione ai propri bisogni, la sua mente era vagata con l'immaginazione.

Fin da quando era entrata a far parte del Elite 4 di Unima pochi anni prima, e aveva conosciuto i suoi colleghi rimase totalmente affascinata da uno di loro. Giima, maestro di Pokemon di tipo Buio, dai modi di fare galanti e cavallereschi; di bell'aspetto, pallido, i suoi capelli d'ebano acconciati in modo bizzarro ma che gli donava, e gli occhi color ghiaccio. Incrociare il suo sguardo le dava sempre i brividi, come se si buttasse nuda in quelle pozze glaciali che erano i suoi occhi.

Aveva qualcosa di ipnotico, era come se uno di quegli affascinanti vampiri di molti dei suoi amati racconti dell'orrore avesse preso vita realmente.

Senza rendersene conto aveva stracciato i suoi collant e le sue dita ora pascolavano sul tessuto delle sue mutandine. Una carezza leggermente più profonda oltre la barriera della sua biancheria le tolse il respiro,ma era ben lontana dalla piena soddisfazione a cui aspirava.

"Shikimi? È permesso?" Giima scostò leggermente la porta volendo richiamare l'attenzione della ragazza. Pochi giorni prima gli aveva prestato uno dei suoi libri, ora era venuto a restituirglielo magari con la scusa di chiederne un altro. Era letteralmente affascinato dai romanzi scritti dall'amica, ma sospettava che quelli non fossero solo i semplici sentimenti d'ammirazione di un comune fan. Più notti si era svegliato dopo aver sognato di lei in modo non propriamente innocente.

Non udendo risposta Giima immaginò fosse presa talmente tanto dal lavoro da non aver prestato attenzione a probabili visitatori. Non era sua intenzione disturbarla se lei stava lavorando tanto alacremente, quindi decise di chiederle in prestito altro in un momento più adeguato e di riporre silenziosamente il libro che aveva finito nella libreria senza rischiare di importunarla.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Giima stava per congedarsi quando, sentendo la voce di Shikimi si precipitò all'istante nella direzione in cui aveva udito quell'urlo.

"Shikimi kun! Cosa è successo? Stai be…" la sua voce gli morì in gola nel preciso momento in cui i suoi occhi si posarono sulla ragazza sdraiata sul letto, semivestita e boccheggiante che aveva dinnanzi.

Stava davvero facendo ciò che pensava? Era in uno dei suoi sogni e non si era reso conto di essersi addormentato? Era vittima di uno scherzo di Renbu particolarmente pesante? Addirittura chiedere la collaborazione di Shikimi in questo modo. Oppure era semplicemente entrato nel momento sbagliato..

Fatto stava che una volta che i suoi occhi avevano preso atto dell'interessante spettacolo non ci fu verso di riuscire a voltare lo sguardo altrove.

Ma non era corretto..non poteva essere tanto spudorato da continuare a guardarla.. anche se tale visuale era divina non era un comportamento adeguato. Riuscì a trovare la forza per distogliere lo sguardo e voltarsi.

"GIIMA SAAAAAN " Bloccato, non respirava, il suo viso pallido si imporporò brutalmente come il suo cuore sussultava soffrendo anche l'estenuante riduzione di spazio nei suoi pantaloni. L'aveva visto? Si era accorta che era lì..ora lo avrebbe odiato per sempre.

"Giima di più! Nnhh Ahhh Dammelo! Di piùù! lo voglio tutto…. Ahhhhh"

Un lieve sospiro di sollievo, allora non l'aveva visto.. no, si trattava di qualcosa di molto meglio.. stava immaginando di lui a darle quel piacere. Tutto dentro il suo corpo lo pregava di unirsi alla ragazza e concederle quello che tanto stava mendicando. La sua ormai piena erezione pulsava in modo insopportabile, doveva fare qualcosa o sentiva che sarebbe impazzito.

Avvicinandosi si permise di far vagare pienamente il suo sguardo divorando la scena deliziosa di Shikimi masturbarsi pensando proprio a lui. La vista del suo splendido corpo tremante e completamente privo di difese non fece altro che eccitarlo a ogni passo verso di lei. Inginocchiandosi sul morbido materasso ora la sovrastava, fissando la sua bocca intenta a rilasciare quei suoni così soavi prese a leccarsi le labbra con anticipazione.

Shikimi era talmente presa dai suoi gesti che non aveva percepito nessun'altra presenza oltre alla propria. Non riusciva a smettere, tutt'altro, ormai non tentava più nemmeno di zittire i gemiti che avevano preso forma più concretamente pochi istanti prima. Fino al momento che sentì qualcosa tapparle completamente la bocca, qualcosa che comprese si trattava di una mano prese a carezzarle dolcemente la guancia, mentre avvertì un oggetto umido spingere tra le sue labbra con l'intento di entrarle prepotentemente in bocca. Non era più sola… con un timore sempre maggiore spalancò gli occhi fino a quel momento sigillati solo per trovare sopra di lei a cavalcioni il soggetto delle sue fantasie.

Istintivamente tentò di pronunciare il nome del ragazzo che ne approfittò per appropriarsi di quella bocca così invitante. Ne assaporò ogni anfratto , Giima si sentiva schiavo del suo profumo, del suo sapore. La baciò con ardore fino a che non dovette separarsi leggermente solo per poter riprendere un lieve respiro. Quando i loro occhi finalmente si incontrarono vi si poteva leggere che lo stupore iniziale era stato sostituito da sguardi concupiscenti.

"Giima san…io…" Shikimi voleva fornirgli una spiegazione, sentiva la vergogna impadronirsi di lei al pensiero che proprio lui l'aveva sorpresa in tali gesti, ma non le uscirono altre parole, la sua mente era in fase di arresto.

"Shh…non parlare…pensa semplicemente solo a me…" le sigillò ancora le labbra mentre avvolse un braccio intorno a lei attirandola a sé strettamente, la chiusura del reggiseno fu annullata e l'indumento scivolò via in u battito di ciglia.

Shikimi avvertì le labbra di Giima separarsi dalle sue per prendere immediatamente il dominio della sua gola.

Giima fece scorrere la sua lingua lungo il collo della donna fra le sue braccia, stuzzicandola con morsi leggeri e succhiando la pelle morbida del collo e tutte le spalle. Le sue mani azzardarono a posarsi sui seni formosi iniziando a palparli con ingordigia.

"Shikimi..sei splendida…" Aveva preso uno sguardo bramoso al suo corpo, il bellissimo corpo che desiderava da tempo. Un lamento le uscì incontrollabile quando avvertì i denti raschiare il suo capezzolo, avvolto dalla bocca affamata di Giima, mordendolo e succhiandolo con avidità. La mano destra si occupava di dare l'attenzione dovuta all'altro seno pizzicandolo continuò a massaggiare quel petto così prosperoso.

"AHhhhhnnn Giii….maaaaa mmhhhhhhh" I gemiti risultavano sempre più profondi.

Riuscendo a riacquistare un minimo autocontrollo iniziò a sbottonare la camicia di Giima, che aveva lasciato momentaneamente i suoi seni per poter ricongiungere la sua bocca a quella di Shikimi scambiando un altro torrido bacio. Le mani delicate della ragazza presero ad accarezzare il petto attraverso la camicia ormai aperta. Giima trattenne faticosamente un sibilo quando la sentì sfiorare la parte inferiore del suo stomaco e l'orlo dei suoi pantaloni ora così restrittivi.

Si abbassò su di lei prendendo fra le dita il tessuto dei collant insieme al pizzo delle mutandine iniziando a farlo scorrere verso il basso. Voleva possederla in quel preciso istante. La mano di Shikimi però lo bloccò afferrando un'estremità del rimanente vestiario, portando lo sguardo di Giima a incontrare nuovamente quegli occhi violacei tanto sensuali ma al contempo altrettanto innocenti.

"Giima… io… io non ho mai…non voglio che tu mi veda…nuda… io…"

Comprendendo l'imbarazzo della ragazza Giima le donò un sorriso mozzafiato scostando poi delicatamente la sua mano baciandola interamente

"Rilassati Shikimi.. sarò gentile, e vedrai riuscirò a provocarti un piacere incalcolabile…non devi vergognarti, una bellissima donna come te non ne ha motivo". Nonostante le raccomandazioni di Giima, una volta trovatasi nuda completamente davanti a lui non riuscì a fermare le sue azioni e coprì velocemente la sua femminilità. Ma anche in questo caso il ragazzo trovò il modo di abbattere le sue difese e denudarla ancora di ogni cosa. Ciò che gli si presentò davanti lo ipnotizzò per qualche istante.

"Bellissima…." Non riuscì a usare parola migliore per descrivere i suoi pensieri a quella vista.

"Giima san…Ahhhh" nemmeno il tempo di pronunciare il suo nome che lui le aveva divaricato le gambe introducendosi fra loro per ottenere una visuale migliore.

Portò le dita dolcemente a toccare l'intimità di Shikimi separando le labbra vaginali prese a massaggiare il clitoride e lungo tutta la femminilità. Unì la sua bocca a completare il lavoro intraprendendo un gioco libidinoso sembrato creato apposta per lui. Mentre con la lingua stimolava il suo germoglio del piacere, le dita affusolate si inoltrarono audacemente dentro di lei iniziando a pompare con enfasi.

Desiderosa di maggiore contatto Shikimi prese a inarcare la schiena spingendosi contro di lui, i suoni che le uscivano dalle labbra aumentarono sempre più violentemente.

Proprio quando sentiva che qualcosa sarebbe esploso se avesse continuato a stimolarla, lui bloccò le sue azioni, questo fu anche peggio; ormai oltrepassato il bordo avvertì l'orgasmo irromperle provocando un gemito tanto forte quanto mozzafiato.

Le sue pareti interne pulsavano e i liquidi creati dalla sua eiaculazione le colavano dal suo sesso. Mentre Shikimi riprendeva affannosamente il respiro, i suoi occhi lucidi cercavano di mettere a fuoco il compagno davanti a lei. Giima era quasi grato che lei faticava a vederlo chiaramente, osservando la ragazza in questo stato lo aveva tremendamente scatenato, senza proferire parola si liberò degli indumenti che tanto lo stavano torturando

"Giima... io... che stai facendo..mmphh!" cercando ancora di focalizzare il migliore maestro di pokemon buio di Unima, avvertì qualcosa entrarle prepotentemente in bocca mozzandole il respiro già limitato.

"Perdona la mia irruenza Shikimi... ma vederti così...ahhhhh!" il solo contatto del suo membro attraverso le labbra della ragazza lo fece quasi impazzire, trattenne il rilascio fin troppo irruento e iniziò a godere dalle spinte che costringeva nella sua bocca. Shikimi leggermente spaventata all'inizio prese a dargli le dovute attenzioni facendo roteare la lingua intorno la sua cappella succhiando quanto poteva durante i determinati movimenti. Con una mano si sosteneva a carponi sul materasso mentre con l'altra prese ad accarezzare con dolce forza le sue palle facendogli aumentare la potenza delle spinte. Giima iniziava a perdere il controllo, afferrò i corti capelli viola costringendola ad approfondire l'approccio. Non riuscì a fermarsi in tempo e le riempì la bocca con il suo seme. Gocce di sperma le colavano dalle labbra e rantolando lei pulì la scia con le dita portandole poi contro la lingua leccandole avidamente. Alla vista Giima avvertì subito il suo pene rialzarsi a quella scena tanto erotica.

"Arceus Shikimi! Sei.. incredibile!" Lei rendendosi conto solo ora dell'attegiamento provocatorio che ha tenuto percepì la timidezza riprendere strada e infiammarle il viso

"scusami Giima! io non so che cosa mi sia preso.. io non.."

"troppo tardi per le scuse non credi mia cara?...vogliamo terminare il nostro incontro che dici?" Giima le afferrò le gambe introducendosi nuovamente in mezzo, le sue mani scorrevano contro le cosce afferrandole poi saldamente le natiche; era perfetta, ogni sua curva lo faceva impazzire, i suoi occhi innocenti ma al contempo così vogliosi lo istigavano, le sue labbra lo pregavano di essere baciate...

Percepiva che per lei fosse la prima volta, iniziò stimolandola strofinando il suo glande contro l'apertura delle sue labbra vaginali, spingendo contro il clitoride. Gli ansimi che rilasciava annebbiavano la vista dell'allenatore oscuro...

Le labbra di Giima partendo dal monte di venere presero a tracciare una lunga scia di baci lungo tutto il suo corpo; arrivato al seno succhio dolcemente un suo capezzolo e strinse forte l'altro che gli riempiva abbondandemente la mano. La lingua ora passava contro la sua gola e raggiunta la mascella si guardarono intensamente negli occhi.

"allora..sei sicura mio dolce amore?"

"Prendimi" le uniche parole che proferì prima che Giima sigillò nuovamente insieme le loro labbra mentre iniziava a introdursi con la sua virilità dentro di lei.

Sentendo rompersi l'imene Shikimi morse leggermente il labbro inferiore di Giima che approfondì maggiormente il bacio per darle conforto. Il dolore finirà presto mia principessa degli spiriti...

Sentì che si rilassava contro di lui, tremava ancora leggermente ma Giima comprese il suo invito a iniziare a muoversi sentendola contorcersi sotto di lui. Si spinse piu profondamente dentro di lei, le sue pareti vaginali lo stringevano strettamente, era quasi sul punto di avere un altro orgasmo. Si sentiva così sublimamente abbracciato dal suo interno caldo e umido. Prese a spingere sempre piu dentro di lei, spinte profonde e sempre piu veloci. Le loro urla iniziavano a tappare altri possibili suoni esterni, le loro menti percepivano solo loro stessi. Spingeva ancora, lei lo incontrava e i loro bacini danzavano uno contro l'altro. Stava per arrivare.. ancora pochissimo...ormai era così stretto che sembrava lo pregassero di rilasciare il suo liquido seminale.

Scoppiò.. non riuscirono nemmeno a urlare tanto il loro piacere era etereo e abissale. I loro polmoni ormai inesistenti richiedevano aria. Gli era venuto dentro, e nonostante traboccasse oltre ricoprendo il loro punto di unione, non si separarono. Giima si limitò a poggiarsi contro di lei, ripreso abbastanza fiato iniziò dolcemente a carezzarle la testa e posare dolci fuggenti baci ovunque sul suo volto.

"Ti amo Shikimi.. da oggi sei solo mia, finalmente" sussurrò dolcemente quelle parole che la maestra Spettro desiderava sentire dal momento stesso lo aveva conosciuto. Gli sorrise quasi commuovendosi "Per sempre..."


End file.
